1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, fabricating techniques have been developed to improve integration degrees, operating speeds, and yields of semiconductor devices. For example, to improve a degree of integration, a recess gate or a buried gate may be substituted for a planar gate.